Digimon Data Squad: Neglected
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: DATS gets a new girl on the team but seems to keep to herself along with her partner. A troubled past long forgotten will soon haunt her again. ThomasXOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

*****

They had surrounded her, the small girl with reddish black hair and two white ribbon tied in a traditional way on the sides of her hair. Her plain white dress was covered in dirt, her body was all bruised up and cut. She had stopped crying out for help for a minute now, no on e was around to help her, no one seemed to help her at all anymore. A group of boys kept on hitting her with their fists and kicking her, more dirt was thrown at her as they had continued their "fun" on her.

An easy target for future Yankees, as the girl would put it, she was the easy target for practice for these kids. She felt another punch on her bare shoulder by some kid with spiky black hair, she wanted to cry because she felt a nerve had been hit. Her teeth gritted together as she bared the further pain, they threw more punches and kicks at her.

'Mom... dad... they left me. They won't help me anymore, they won't because they left me.' The girl thought.

Before she was being beaten up like this, she saw her parents in the car; watching as the group of kids surrounded her in the empty park and left. They left her there to be beaten up by them, and they didn't even want to help or doing anything for her. They had just left her there to suffer more than she has ever had. But what has she done, a little girl about nine or ten, to have her own parents just leave her like this? What did they think she did?

'They hate me... they hate me, I know now. That's why they left me here, cause they don't want me anymore. I'm theirs anymore, I don't belong to them anymore... or anyone.'

She felt more stings of their blows at her legs and arms, she thought she felt a slap come across her face along with another punch, but she couldn't tell anymore. There was too many pain she was feeling from them to tell which was which.

Her small frail body had almost become numb now from the beating, these kids weren't even tired, they were enjoying this as they saw her suffer greatly.

'...no one... no one will save me... I'm better of dead now...'

The girl didn't feel anymore pain, as a matter of fact, she didn't even feel their hands and feet at her anymore, they had suddenly stopped. She looked up, her vision was a bit blurry but she could see a tall shadowy figure just above her; a figure of a fox or something. She managed to catch a glimpse of glowing redness from the shadow figure before everything went black entirely, her mind drifting away into nothingness.

*****

"How long as she been out like this?" Said an older man wearing a trench coat and a pair of shades over his eyes.

He and an older man, maybe 50 or 60, were watching the small bandaged girl sleeping in the hospital room soundly. Bandages were covering her entire left and right arm and her neck, a few were on her small faces and one on her forehead; covering the cuts and bruises she gained.

The elder man shook his head sideways. "For about a couple of days now, the poor thing. She's hurt really badly."

"Any calls from her parents?" The younger man said to the elder one.

"Not one, I doubt they know which hospital she's in judging how no one was in sight of the scene she was in. I don't quite understand why my daughter felt my only grandchild there like this. It is not in her nature to leave her own daughter to defend herself like this."

"Some people can change over the years, Kaddo. Even people we know and love. But for your daughter, she may have changed because of that husband of hers, since he was an ex-fighter and all." The younger man said.

The elder man hadn't taken his gaze off of his grandchild in the room, still not waking up from her slumber of comatose. 'Why Michako? why your own daughter? Have you really changed to do this to her?' The elder man thought in grief.

"The doctors say she may not be able to remember what happened to her, or even who she is, but there's still a chance that not all of her memory was taken away." The elder man, Kaddo, said. "But in all, thank you for saving her, Sampson. If it weren't for you, who knows what could've happened to her if you hadn't seen it in time."

Sampson shook his head. "I didn't really save her, Kaddo. It was your former partner that did."

"Renamon? She saved her life? I thought she was still in-"

"Rookie form? She was until we came across the scene. I think when your grandchild was helpless against those kids, the little rookie digivolved into Renamon and protected her. But I think there's more to it than just digivolving to save her."

Sampson paused a bit, glancing around him and Kaddo to make sure no one was around to hear them. "I think their DNA made a connection, Kaddo. There is no way that small digimon could have digivolve without a partner or DNA charge, Renamon has found a new partner."

Kaddo knew the answer of that already the moment he saw Renamon carrying the girl, was his granddaughter really the one she chose for a new partner?

"Kaddo, I need a decision from you. It's still her choice to join DATS when she's older, but I need to know this from you. Are you okay with her becoming one of us?"

Kaddo didn't hesitate to answer his friend's question, the answer was clear as crystal to him. "I am okay with it, Sampson. But promise me this, when she does join DATS, you have to make something like this doesn't ever happen again, I want you and Renamon to protect her at all costs. I don't want to see her hurt anymore like this."

"You have my word, Kaddo. And I'll make sure she doesn't remember that day either."

*****

The entire hospital was dark, pitch black when the small girl had woken up in the bed she was in. She blinked slowly before she had gotten up and took in her new surroundings. She had a confused expression on her face, where was she? She then looked to her side and saw something that stood out of place in the room, it looked like a black tall fox with red gloves on both arm. The eyes were closed, maybe it was sleeping as she was. The small girl kept on staring at it.

The fox's eyes opened swiftly, red eyes glancing at the small confused dazed girl.

"Hello." The small girl said to the fox.

"Hello." The black fox replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Renamon, a digimon from the Digital World."

"Digi-what?"

"Never mind. How are you feeling there kid? Any better?" Renamon asked her.

"I can't remember. I thought I heard my grandfather, is he here with you?" The girl quickly changed the subject.

"Uh- no. He's been gone for a few hours now, since it's about that time when you humans sleep."

"Oh! Well, that's okay then. Where am I, by the way?"

"The hospital."

"Why am I here? I don't need a check up, do I? Why am I covered in bandages?"

Renamon chuckled at the questioning kid next to her at the moment. "You sure do ask a lot of questions there, kid. I think it may be best that you don't know the reason you're here, don't wanna cause anything now, do we?"

"Um, I guess."

"By the way, what's your name? I gotta call you something besides kid."

The girl blinked several times before answering back to Renamon, a small smile crossing her face. "My name is Mekeko Hoshiko. Call me Meke, please." She said cheerfully.

Even though you couldn't see it from her, Renamon smiled back at the small girl. "Well it's nice to meet you, Meke."

*****

I know, I know. This was a long prologue, but I just don't like writing stuff that are too short, I have to write them long. I guess it's a small habit of mine, huh? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon DATA SQUAD: Neglected**

Hey, 13wolfsbane here reporting from my home computer! This is my 2nd fanfic for digimon with my other favorite season (this one and frontier). While I'm trying to think of more stuff for Eclipse Guardian, I'll be writing this for a bit. Well, with all being said, here is Neglected featuring my OC. To pronounce my character's name, it's "Me. Kay." Aaaaaaaaaand ACTION!!!!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any season out there or the characters in the show, just my OC and the plot of the story.**_

-------------------

Chapter 1. The meeting of Meke

******

8 years later...

Has it really been that long since the incident? Of when that young girl was beaten? How time flies these days now. She must be about 14 or 15 years old as of next month.

Commander Sampson's eyes were glued to a picture frame of a small girl in it with him and her grandfather, she looked so happy in that photo.

_'And she's still happy today. I keep wondering how her memories hasn't been triggered by anything yet, maybe those memories are completely gone.'_ The Commander thought.

Kudamon peeked at the photo of that small girl then at Sampson. "Is she the new member, Sampson?" He asked, though there was no need to.

"Yes, that's her right there. Though this is only an old picture of her at the age of nine, she's older now and has changed quite a bit."

He had finally placed the frame back on his desk, setting it in the correct place before moving his attention to the huge screen at the front of the room. He and Kudamon were the only ones in this room, since the others went to do their jobs as the Data Squad. These teens that worked here were her age, maybe younger or older considering their ages and dates of birth. They should get along just find with her on the team and her ability that no one had. _'I just wonder if she'll want to get along with them.'_ He thought again.

Kudamon's head perked up suddenly, turning to the door behind the two. "Someone's coming," Kudamon said warningly.

Sampson turned to the door as it opened, a girl in a black dress with ribbons in her hair came in with a black fox right behind her. He greeted her with a smile, her choice of joining DATS might've been a good choice after all. It may even make the nightmares go away forever.

The girl smiled back at him, laughing cheerfully as she said: "Hello... Uncle Sampson."

******

"YEAH! Another one down!"

"Nice job there, boss! There's another one behind you, look out!" Agumon shouted to his human partner, Marcus Damon.

The red hair boy turned and punched the approaching digimon square in the face away from him, crying out of victory. "Take that! YAHOO!" He said while punching it.

"Go boss!"

While he was fighting the digimon with his bare fists, two teens about the same age as him and a younger kid with three small digimon by their sides were watching the fighting scene take place by the side lines. Their names are Yoshino (Yoshi for short), Thomas, and Kenan with their digimon partners, Lalamon, Gaomon, and Falcomon.

"Sometimes I wonder if Marcus is the same species as us." Thomas said out of irritation.

"I keep wondering why he's so hyper during a fight. But, then again, that's Marcus for you." Said Yoshi, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah! Go boss!" Agumon shouted again as the same digimon was charging at him again, receiving another punch in the face. The others only sighed as they kept watching.

"I think it's about time to wrap things up, Gaomon."

"Yes sir!" Gaomon said as he stepped in the battle field, throwing a few of his attacks at the digimon and turning some into eggs.

"Hey, this is my fight! Stay out of it!" Marcus shouted to the blue hound digimon and at his friends, who were still doing nothing but watch.

"Marcus," Thomas started with a sigh. "You've been fighting them for about 30 minutes now, we have to take them back to DATS and to the Digital World."

"Not until I get one last fight with 'em!"

"All digimon have been successfully turned to eggs, sir." Gaomon said as he saluted his partner after finishing the job.

Marcus turned and saw all the eggs laying on the ground with an angry emotion washing over his face. "You guys just had to ruin my fun, didn't you? THIS SUCKS!"

"Deal with it. Now let's get these digi-eggs and put them in the car back to DATS. Can you at least do that without making a fuss?"

"You know what Thomas, shut up!" Marcus said to Thomas.

Yoshi sighed and sweat dropped, after being with these guys for a while, she should be use to them fighting like this almost all the time. She had Kenan and Falcomon help her put the digi-eggs in the car while Thomas and Marcus had their spout about random things that, most of the time, didn't involve anything relating to this situation. She had just closed the trunk of the car when she and the others felt a giant shake in the earth below them.

It sounded like giant steps, judging by the repeating of the shaking ground every few seconds. They must've missed a digimon and digivolved in another area while Marcus was fist fighting with these digimon here, meaning big trouble now.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Marcus asked, a bit irritated and a bit excited at the same time.

"It seems to be coming from a few blocks from here, maybe sector 7 or 15." Yoshi said over the noise.

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's go see what it is! C'mon Agumon!!"

"Right behind ya, boss!"

"Wait, Marcus!"

"That idiot. Marcus, hold on a minute."

"And wait for you guys? No way! I wanna get first punch at this digimon when I see it!" Marcus yelled as he and Agumon were running to the source of the giant steps and hoped for another match. Marcus was the reckless type and had always looked forward to an ultimate fight and becoming the ultimate fighter in the world, but he's mostly reckless. "HEY!" He yelled at me.

Soon the others followed him and Agumon, only when they found him, he was already throwing fists at the giant dinosaur digimon known as Greymon.

"How did I not see that coming?" Yoshi asked, a bit surprised by the digimon.

"I don't know, but it was a bit expected I believe." Thomas replied back to her.

"Isn't that GeoGreymon?" Kenan asked.

"No, that's just another Greymon that looks like GeoGreymon. There's a big difference between by their markings on the head and tail." Yoshi explained to the boy.

"Ah- Yoshi, shouldn't we help out Marcus?" Lalamon asked.

Yoshi was quiet about her partners' question, her face blank as if she were pondering. So was Thomas and Kenan, Lalamon started to panic a little of why she didn't get a quick response from any of them. Lalamon was about to speak when-

"Hey! I need some help here! HELLOO!! HEY!!!" They all heard Marcus cry out as they all saw him being held from the legs by Greymon.

They all looked at each other. "Well, he _did_ say it, so let's." Yoshi said as she brought out her digivice and a dark pink data appearing at her hand, the other two did the same.

As they were about to swipe the data into the digivices, Greymon threw the red hair teen at them directly, causing them all to hit the ground with him on top of them, followed by Agumon next.

"Marcus..." Thomas said with a small dark smile on his face and his voice sounding threateningly at his friend. "Next time you want a fight, stay home."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Uh- guys, in case you forgot, there's a Greymon trying to kill now!!!" Yoshi shouted as she pointed at the digimon that was about to step on them with its' foot. Again, they all sweat dropped. "A horrible way to die, life's too short for us." Agumon said suddenly with his eyes a bit watery.

(Was this the end of Data squad? No, it isn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this fic anymore! Back to the story now.)

"Renamon, now!" Shouted a girl's voice.

The Greymon was stopped by the voice and a digimon heading towards it in accelerating speed, moving towards the head. The black digimon had made a direct hit with it's foot and kicked it away from the fallen teens with much force. As soon as the Greymon was away from them, they all got up from the ground and watched this black tall digimon fight this giant dinosaur right in front of them.

This digimon was a fox type wearing red gloves and had black and white fur with glowing red eyes. There was a red cloth around the digimons' neck, it looked something like a scarf. Each blow was graceful and had much force to make this giant digimon move or even have any damage, but it was striking at almost everywhere at this digimon. What was it trying to do? Find a weak spot?

"Now this is strange, where digimon come from?" Kenan asked, looking amazed by that black Renamon.

"Not sure, Kenan. But I've never seen a black Renamon before, either." Falcomon replied back to him, looking the same as Kenan.

While everyone was wondering where Renamon came from, Thomas was trying to find that voice of that girl he heard not long ago. He looked almost everywhere until he saw a girl with shoulder length reddish black hair wearing a short sleeve black dress. She was staring at the battle with bronze eyes, there were red ribbons tied in the sides of her hair in a traditional way. Was this the girl he heard just now?

The girl was moving forward to the battle with an expressionless face, Thomas gasped and ran for her, trying to make her stop.

"Hey! Stop!" He cried out, but she wasn't listening.

"Thomas? What're you-"

"Who's that?"

"I said stop. Don't go near there!"

She had finally stopped, here eyes were never leaving the match between the two digimon. Thomas grabbed her hand and tried to get her to move away from here, she wouldn't budge. He kept on tell her to move away, still nothing from her, eyes locked on the match.

"Renamon," she finally said. "Go for the left shoulder!" The way she said this was almost like a command to the digimon. Renamon heard her and went for the shoulder as she said, slashing at it with her claws and a small amount of data appeared.

"How did you... what did-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but let go of my hand. I'm not leaving without my partner." The girl said to him without turning to face him. "Renamon, end it. Now!"

With this said, Renamon landed on the ground and back in the air with her arms away from her. Several small darts of light had appeared in front of her and aimed them at the Greymon. "Time to sleep, beast. STORM DIAMONDS!!!" Renamon shouted, releasing the small darts at Greymon at his head, arms, legs, and tail. Soon after the attack made contact with the Greymon, there was an explosion on the digimon and white smoke covered it entirely. The smoke cleared away a minute later and revealed a digi-egg laying on the ground as Renamon landed next to it.

The girl had moved towards the egg and her partner, picking the egg up with her hands and examining it. She looked at Renamon with a smile then looked at the others, smile fading immediately.

"You're lucky that Renamon and I came just in time to save your butts or you would've been dead when we got here. You can thank us later when we get back to headquarters." The girl said quickly.

"What? Why should we thank you? I was handling that digimon just fine until you showed up and beat it right before I did!" Marcus yelled at her.

"That wasn't how we saw things, judging by the Greymon's foot over all of you." She said, referring to earlier.

"Why you-" Marcus was interrupted by Thomas as he placed a hand in front of him, motioning him to stop where he was before he started a fight again.

"Please excuse our friend here, he doesn't know when to stop during a fight."

"Heh, at least some people here have manners. Unlike the unknown species here." The girl said, pointing at Marcus behind Thomas and Yoshi.

"You said _headquarters_, you're with DATS?" Yoshi asked her. The girl only nodded with a small smile on her face. "I guess that explains the digimon next to you and how you know about them. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here! Let's go, Renamon." She said to the digimon, who had just picked her up and vanished into thin air.

****** (Long entry, huh?)

That same day...

"Who the heck was that girl? She took my fight with that GeoGreymon look-a-like with her Renamon. And that was my fight!!" Marcus had howled all the way back to DATS, annoying the others with his complaining about the girl with the black Renamon and something about fighting. Thomas had lost track on how many times he's mentioned fighting today and how his friend gets hyper from it.

_'Sometimes it might be best that Marcus never went outside... EVER.' _Thomas thought.

"-like I said, that was my fight! MY fight, you hear, MY FIGHT! NO ONE ELSES!! MINE!!!"

"God, Marcus shut up!!" Thomas yelled, silencing the outraged Marcus.

"There! That's the last of 'em. Thanks for helping me put the eggs in the transporter Kenan." Yoshi said to the raven haired boy. he smiled gleefully at her then at Falcomon.

There were two girls sitting in front of computers with two PawnChessmon, a black one and a white one, were going around the room to each person with a tray filled with drinks for them. The two girls were operating the transport for the digi-eggs to return back to the Digital World, where they came from. There was a bright light covering the transport filled with eggs and lit up the room, soon to disappear with the eggs in it.

"Transport complete." The blond hair girl said. (I don't really know their names.)

The doors had slid automatically open, coming in was the commander with his digimon, Kudamon, wrapped around his neck like a scarf (or something like that). He had stood in front of the door, examining the filled room. He cleared his voice and asked: "How was the mission today?"

"It was going good until Marcus started a fist fight with all the digimon then with a Greymon and got his butt kicked." Yoshi said calmly with her eyes closed, ending with a small sigh.

"I did not get my butt kicked!!" Marcus retorted.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I meant to say that you got your butt kicked and had to be saved by a girl with a black Renamon. Is that okay?" She said with a small smug look on her face as she looked at Marcus's expression, she thought she saw fume coming from his ears.

Marcus was about to say something but the commander had beat him to it.

"A black Renamon you say? And a girl?" Commander Sampson looked like he was about to laugh but kept his cool like always. "And did this girl have ribbons tied in her hair in an unusual way?"

"Yeah, she did!" Marcus answered quickly.

Thomas appeared confused. "How did you know that? We didn't say anything of what she looked like."

Commander Sampson smiled at them, moving away from the doors as it opened. There stood the girl from earlier, wearing the data squad uniform with her digivice hanging around her neck and ribbons still tied in her hair. She had an expressionless face as she looked at all of them.

"Everyone," the commander began. "This is Mekeko Hoshiko. She is the newest member of DATS as of today and is already informed of the situations as you witnessed her partner battle."

"You're that girl!!" Marcus shouted out of nowhere.

"There was no need for that Marcus, the commander just said who she was just now." Thomas said to him, feeling more annoyed than ever now.

Yoshi sighed again while shrugging. She went over to the new member and reached out her hand for hers, welcoming sign of a hand shake."I guess I'm the one who has to welcome her. I'm Yoshino Fujieda, but you can call me Yoshi for short if you want. It's good to have you with DATS, Mekeko."

"Please, call me Meke. I don't use my full name." She said while smiling, shaking hands with Yoshi. Yoshi shivered a bit when her hand touched hers, they were really cold, cold like ice.

_'It wasn't cold when we got here, maybe it's the air conditioner.'_ Yoshi thought of the reason. She then looked at the others, nudging her head to come over and greet the new girl in front of her. The boys saw her and went to her quickly before something happened, like Yoshi trying to hang them or something. They didn't know, she looked like she wanted to.

Kenan came up to her first, Yoshi was introducing them one by one.

"This here is Kenan, obvious that he's the youngest of the team.

"Hey."

"This is his partner Falcomon." Falcomon nodded his head.

"Right here is Marcus and his partner Agumon."

"Or as you called me, _the unknown species_." Marcus said, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Agumon did the same.

"Oh yes, you. For a moment I thought you were Big Foot with that hair." Meke smiled with a light laugh.

"BIG FOOT!!!?"

"I didn't see that coming." They heard Commander Sampson say.

Yoshi was at a urge of laughing at him but decided to wait until the introductions was over with. "Uh- right! This is my partner Lalamon, say hi."

"Hello."

"And last we have Thomas and his partner Gaomon."

"Pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, you're the one that held my hand." Meke said, referring to the battle earlier and making Thomas blush a bit.

The commander, two girls, and the two PawnChessmon had looked at him, a bit surprised and confused. _'Was this a battle against digimon or a date?'_ The commander thought. "Well, now that you know everyone here, I believe it's time to get back to work now before there's a chaos match between Marcus and Thomas."

"We do not have a chaos match, we only argue." The two boys said in sync.

"That isn't what it looks like to us, right Lalamon?"

"Right!"

"I have to agree with them. Kenan?"

"Yup!"

"I hate you guys." Marcus said.

Marcus suddenly began to look around the room they were all in curiously, he had the strangest feeling that something was either missing or about to be. He checked the staff, all here including the new comer. he checked the digimon also, all here except for-

_-'Where's her digimon partner?'_ He thought as he looked back at Meke. "Is your partner here with you?"

"Yes. She's here." Meke responded back to him with a smile.

He looked around again. "Um- where exactly?"

"Right here!" A female voice said. There was a sudden black and red blur in front of Marcus as he went flying across the room and landed on his back to the floor. Everyone watched Marcus slowly getting up from the floor to his feet, aching in pain and complaining about his back. They all turned back to Meke and Sampson and found a digimon that wasn't there before standing next to Meke.

"Well," Meke began, "you guys have already met my partner, Renamon, from battle earlier. She's my personal bodyguard!"

"And sorry for that kick there, Damon. Old habits." The black Renamon said shrugging, red gloved hands (or paws) folded in front of her.

It didn't really take a genius to know what was going on in Marcus's mind at the moment, the gleam in his eyes showed he wanted a fight and was determined to get one at any minute with this black Renamon. That was the thing about Marcus, always going for a brawl and had less of a brain than a caveman; always resulting to violence than thinking things through. That was simply Marcus Damon!

"HEY!" Marcus shouted at me with frustration.

Several sighs were echoing through the room at their thick headed friend, only Meke and Renamon looked confused at them all. '_This is going to be some job with these other humans.'_ Renamon thought, hiding the small smirk from everyone as Meke chuckled to herself. This was going to be one _HELL_ of a job for the new incomers.

******

Well, there you go folks! Chapter 1 (FINALLY!). Sorry it took me so long to finish this, I had a lot of homework along with the storm, tornado warnings, a bunch of rain all week long and everything going on, it's hard to get things done! But still, sorry for not getting this out sooner for those who are reading this. Sorry! Well, please R&R. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! 13wolfsbane here reporting from my home computer again! I just wanna say thanks for those who took time to reading this story and favorite it, I say that's awesome! ^_^ Well, let's get the show on the road shall we? (And if anyone knows the names of those two girls working at DATS, please let me know!) ACTION!

_**Disclaimer, I don't own digimon of this season. Only my idea of the plot of the story and my OC, that is all!**_

Chapter 2. The Dancer

It was the usual day for the DATA squad at DATS; talking, joking around, checking on sectors for wild and straying digimon, talking, the usual of course for them. Marcus was running his mouth about the last two fights he's had at school and ones about the digimon is his mental book (if he had one), Thomas was pretending to listen to him while checking on sectors 29 and 13, Yoshi was flipping through a fashion magazine with the other two girls (who I don't even their names yet), and so on. Commander Sampson wasn't there yet as well as the new member, Meke. Though they didn't know much of her, she seemed to be the type of person who would keep to herself and only talks to either Sampson or Renamon; it's really rare for her to talk to anyone when she's busy with the monitors and going off somewhere the next minute.

"I don't understand that girl," Marcus said, changing the fighting subject finally, "she's only been here for about a week and she doesn't bother hanging with us. All she does is work, work, work, talk to Renamon, and then leaves at a certain time. She's too boring!"

"Yep! She is! I can tell!" Agumon agreed with Marcus, nodding his head.

"Just how, exactly?" Thomas asked, finally listening to his violent friend in this subject. "How can you tell she's boring when she hasn't even try talking to us as much as she does with her partner?"

Marcus and Agumon switched an annoying glance with each other, turning back to Thomas with a double smug look. "Because she reminds us of you!" Both admitted in sync, pointing at Thomas.

Thomas sighs with irritation and annoyance, running his hand through his short blond hair. "Again, don't know her."

"Well, I think she has a great personality for one thing, Marcus." Yoshi said suddenly, turning her chair away from her desk and at the two boys and digimon. "I like her style of clothes that she wears when she comes here."

"And her shoes." Said the raven haired girl (whoever she is).

"And the rest of her stuff." Said the blond one. (I really need to know their names!)

Marcus, Thomas, Agumon, and Goamon (when did he get there?) switched glances at each other, then back at the three girls joining their conversation. Giving them a suspicious look with half squinted eyes, Goamon said: "And just how do you know that?"

"Um- well... you see, we..." Almost embarrassed to say it, Yoshi placed her left arm behind her head and gave out a nervous grin, sweat dropping. Yoshi didn't really have to finish her sentence for the guys to know what she was going to say. "You broke into her locker, didn't you?" Marcus said.

"I wouldn't say _'break into_', it was left opened one day when the girls and I came in to change and... we just looked in it." Yoshi admitted, sounding nervous.

There was a moment of silence between the group, only the sound of computers were heard and the sudden sound of- laughing? It came from the outside of the room they were all in, a male and female. The male's laugh sounded much older than the female's, so it must have been the Commander and Meke. The doors had automatically opened as the two stepped in still laughing at whatever is it they were laughing about.

As soon as they had walked in, all of the others had resumed back at what they were doing (meaning talking).

"-and then he forgets he was making dinner and the food starts to burn and smoke." Meke said in between her laughing.

"That's your grandfather for you, a generous man but sometimes forgetful." The commander responded to her.

"If you think that's forgetful, you should try the time he forgot his own birthday, remember?"

"Oh yes. He thought it was a going away party for someone he knew."

"That's grandfather alright!"

"Any idea on what those two are talking about, Thomas?" Marcus said to him, staring wide-eyed at the Commander as well as the new comer. Thomas had just shook his head and sighed, _'I'm surrounded by nuisance. Marcus for example.'_ He thought.

"By the way Meke, is your grandfather coming to your performance this Friday?" Commander Sampson asked, breathing hard from the laughing he just did.

"Grandfather said he was going to meet someone on Friday, so I don't think he'll make it in time. Are you planning on coming?" Said Meke, wiping away a small tear at the corner of both her eyes.

"You know I always come to your performances, who else would give you those roses you like so much?"

"Well that's you, grandfather, and Renamon."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. What time was it again?"

"Around seven o' clock. Now you sure you'll be there?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Uncle Sampson!"

"Uncle?" Marcus said aloud, eyes wide and sighs being heard around him as well as groans. _'Marcus that idiot.' _Thomas thought, though that single question of his made him think of something; Meke did call their Commander Uncle, were they related somehow? No, they don't have any similarities in any way at all, there's absolutely no way that those two were related- but then why did she? "Did you just call him uncle, Meke?" Marcus rephrased his question, pointing at the Commander with such curiosity in his mind as well as the others.

"Are you two related somehow?" Said the blond girl.

Meke and Sampson switched looks at each other, confused and at the same wanting to laugh at their curiosity of that simple name. Meke giggled slightly, answering their question that came across them suddenly. "No, we're not related in any way at all, guys."

"Then what's with the _'uncle'_ part?" Yoshi asked, Lalamon nodding her head (or whatever) with her question.

"I call him uncle because he is one to me," she pointed out. "Uncle Sampson is a friend of my grandfather, who used to work for DATS a few years ago before retiring to maintain his own business. Right, uncle?"

"Correct!"

"That answers your question?"

Everyone nodded their heads, staying silent as possible that a cricket was heard in the room. All eyes wide and fixed on the two with mouths half way opened, making both Meke and Sampson feel awkward with them staring like that with nothing else to say. Switching glances at each other again, all they did was sigh and smiled at each other, _'this is going to take a while for them to get used to her calling me that.'_

Several hours later...

Everything was normal today, no stray digimon have come out to their world all day, no signals went off or anything interesting (besides Marcus' fight) happened at all today. Just another one of those boring days with nothing to do and a waste of time spending an entire day at work. Marcus was obviously bored out of his mind with nothing coming up on the screens; he was having some sort of staring contest with it as he had a hard time not blinking even once. Yoshi and Keenan were bored as well, but found some way to amuse themselves by talking for reading. Thomas just did the usual routine for DATS, going over the computers, monitors, sectors of the city, staying focused, the usual for him.

_'Have to keep myself occupied somehow.'_ He thought, checking the monitor for the fourth time in a row.

He took a glance away from the monitor, peering over his shoulder to have a small look at the digimon; they seemed to be minding their own business, Agumon was doing- something with his nose on one foot while the others were watching and saying a couple of stuff. He chuckled slightly, seeing that they're the ones having fun than they were right now; it was quite... ironic, really.

"Haven't you checked those things enough already?" Thomas flinched slightly, startled by her voice as he turned and faced her right next to him.

"No, don't think so. Why did you ask?" Thomas replied back to her, eyes returning to the monitor.

"Just curious, I guess. But you have been doing that for about the fourth time right now, and I think that's about enough of checking if everything is fine as they are." Meke said.

"It's good to make sure, just to be safe that things are alright in town everywhere."

"I see. Okay then, mind if I help then?"

He pondered on the offer for a few seconds, then finally deciding to say: "No, I got it. But thanks anyways."

She frowned, giving him a look while his head was turned to the monitor. Was it just her, or has the last week of being in DATS backfiring at her? Must be her. Meke sighed, walking away from the blond to where she was once sitting with a few papers at the desk. _'Paper work is already done, and Renamon should be coming in 15 minutes or so to pick me up. I don't think It's that time yet, though.'_ She thought.

Today was absolutely boring; for the past hours nothing has happened, and it was a waste coming to work just to be here when they could be somewhere else doing homework or something interesting. But no, they had to come in and let the day go by with nothing to do. What a day it was, and it was getting darker by the minute and-

_'-Crap! What time is it?'_ Realizing the time, Meke gave a quick glance at her wristwatch in a hurrying way; she gasped, it was almost seven. _'Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!' _She thought as she stacked the papers she was reading in a neat pile on the desk and quickly went to the Commander. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but I need to go right now."

"Practice today?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot I had it today. I'm sorry uncle for this." She apologized. "I'll make it up to you later, and sorry. Bye!"

Without getting anything of a word from the commander, Meke rushed out of the room like a gust of wind- leaving everyone in a complete daze. There was an utter silence filling the entire room: seconds passed by, minutes...

And then Marcus broke the silence with one of his thoughtful choice of words. "What the hell was that all about?"

Friday, 6:45 P.M.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late again! See you later, uncle!" Meke ran out the door in a flash.

They all had just stared at her wide eyed when she left the room like that in such a hurry, mouths opened slightly with a confused/ blank expression on their faces. The commander was the only one were was unfazed by her reaction, just doing what he normally did. A week and a half already she's been here, and through out that time she was always leaving at a particular time.

_'Where the hell could she be going to everyday? Some convention?'_ Marcus thought.

"Again?" Yoshi said, returning to her stack of papers on the computer desk. "That's the fifth time this week she's been leaving out of nowhere. Just where does she go?"

"Don't know, but there's must be a reason why she's always off and running like that."

"Well, it's not our place to be discussing that right now, is that right commander?" Thomas said, turning to face the commander, who at the moment looked like he was getting ready to leave. Out of his curiosity- as well as the others- he asked the commander a simple question. "Commander, are you going somewhere as well?"

"Yes, I am. I'm off to see a performance, and you're all going to join me." The commander said, grabbing the attentions of everyone, all still wide eyed and confused from before.

"Say what?" Came out of the mouth of our idiot, Marcus. "HEY! I'm not an idiot!" Right, you're not an idiot. "Stop using sarcasm!"

"Marcus stop arguing with 13 and focus on the story, please." Thomas said after him, receiving a major headache from his annoying friend. "Back to the story, Commander, you said you're taking us to a performance? Exactly what kind?"

"You'll see when you see it, now get changed and we all can leave at once."

"But why us! And what kind of performance are we even going to!"

"MARCUS, SHUT UP!"

The building was like an arena, all huge and dull looking as one would look. The sun was barely going down, adding the effect to this place with shadows covering half of it as it was. There were so many people gathering at his place, wearing fancy clothing or plain simple ones with bouquets of flowers being carried in their arms. What performance was going on in this huge place?

"What kind of performance is going on in this huge place?" Marcus repeated what I have just said, jaw dropping as he stared in amazement at the Dome-like building.

"Again Marcus, we don't know. Only the Commander knows, and he won't even tell us what it is or about." Thomas joined his friend, looking around the crowded area. _'But he is right, though. This show must be big to be held in this place, but then again, there could be other performances going on here in different theaters, I guess.'_

Just the teens of DATS were there with the Commander, as well as their digimons inside of their digivices. As ordered, they wore their regular clothing instead of their uniforms: trying to blend into the crowd, as some people would say. Yoshi and Keenan were keeping themselves busy by chatting to their digimon partners in their digivices like a phone, the other two girls (seriously, I need their names!)talking to each other about clothes and boys, and Marcus and Thomas the usual: Arguing and fighting. (Never gets old!)

The Commander was off getting tickets for seats for this show, but still, what the hell were they going to see?

**"*Hey boss, I'm hungry! Got anything to eat on ya?*"** Agumon yelled out of the digivice.

"Not yet, Agumon." Marcus replied to his digimon.

**"*But I'm hungry, boss! I need to eat!*"**

"Then you should have eaten when we still at DATS! Why'd you wait till the last minute to get hungry, anyway!"

**"*I wasn't hungry at the time, but now I am, so come on boss! I'm starving!*"**

And the two partners continued to argue for the past several minutes about Agumon being hungry and crap, while Thomas was just watching Marcus yell at his digivice like a crazy person and listening to the conversation. Listening like he had nothing to do but that.

_'My god, this is hopeless.'_ Thomas thought irritatingly, groaning to himself by the yelling.

The the Commander had came back, looking at the shouting Marcus then at Thomas: giving him a look that said is-he-alright? Thomas had just shrugged with a rough sigh, trying to mind his own business. Sampson had motioned them all to follow him to the door, and- as expected- they all did. If they thought the outside of this building was huge, they didn't imagine the inside to look bigger. For Sampson and Thomas, going to these kind of places was sort regular for them, but for the others- well, let's just say that they were in awe as soon as they stepped in.

The ceilings were decorated with expensive lightings, wonderfully carved chandeliers hanging on gold chains with the entire ceiling painted in a bright yellow design. The walls covered in paintings of fields and wild animals, also brightly lit with gold and silver torches next to every door. An aroma filled the air, the scent was plain and new- follow by the scent of perfumes and cologne and well decorated flower arrangement. Just stepping inside was breath taking, if not for looking so expensive.

_'Okay, if I was wondering then, I'm curious now! What the hell is this show going to be! A ballet!'_ Marcus shouted in his empty mind. _'My mind is not empty, 13!'_ (Sure it ain't!)

"This way." Marcus heard the Commander say, realizing he and the others were leaving him behind. He hurried to the group, at the same time scanning the building in amazement.

And somehow, Marcus was right for once. As soon as they had found the exact room this performance was, and had taken their seats, the show had just started with a bunch of dancers entering the wide stage._ 'I knew it!' _Marcus thought triumphantly and at the same time disappointed. He was hoping for a boxing match or something interesting that involved a fight, but this? This was boring!_ 'Leave it to the Commander to watch something boring.'_

Yoshi had picked up a pamphlet of the shows schedule, glancing at it one page to another. The title of the show they were now watching was a _Swan Lake_ adaption, ballet obviously: Orchestra: whoever, lighting,: boring, dancers- _'Hold on a sec!'_ While scanning the names of the dancers, Yoshi had found a name she had not expected to see on this list. Yoshi read on the roles of the characters and dancers: seriously? She had that part?

"Commander," Yoshi whispered as the show continued, pointing at a specific name written on the paper. "Did you know _she_ was in here?" The Commander simply nodded as a response, leaving Yoshi dumbfounded.

"Yoshi, who's in here?" Thomas whispered to her, overhearing what Yoshi was talking about to the Commander.

"You'll see, she's coming up in a bit." Yoshi replied.

Thomas didn't understand what Yoshi was implying, who was _she_? And did he know her? _'Well, I guess I'll just have to keep watching to find out. Good thing I'm never bored to hell out of these things like Marcus probably is.'_ It was true that Thomas has been to these before, always finding this stuff interesting to never fall asleep in or to daydream, he'd just always found a way to get into the story. A few scenes went by quickly, then the next, still awake, then the next, still awake, then the next, still-

Something had caught him by surprise, one of the dancers that was covered in a white see-through cloth: covering every inch of the dancers body as the others went away. This dancer was in the middle of the stage by him/herself still covered. Then the dancer stood, at the same time letting the white cloth slip off from behind and revealing the dancer. A female, wearing a tight, short, white dress with white ballet shoes and her reddish black hair pulled back half way (For an image of this, think of how Marcus has his hair, only longer).

He silently gasped, looking at awe at her sudden appearance taking the stage in the light. He had never seen how beautiful she had looked before; the way the light had brought out her features, how she was dressed- she was simply beautiful to the eye. _'Is that... Meke?'_ He thought, trying to get his mind to grasp on the thought of it being her.

After a minute had passed of silence, soft, gentle music began to play as Meke began her solo dance. Each step was graceful, slow yet fast, not one mistake was made: Meke had her full attention on her steps than on the audience watching her. Her expression was somewhat emotionless, a hint of joy and sadness hidden in them by the way her brown eyes had shown. Dancers would try their best to not make a mistake in front an audience like this, but Meke made it look like it was nothing.

_'Is that really Meke? Is that really her out there?'_

Thomas began to blush without his knowing of it, his heart beating faster than usual against his tight chest: he was beginning to feel something different, something he has never felt before. Just by watching her, his heart kept pounding like crazy, unable to stop in its regular pace. What was this new emotion he was feeling? And just by watching her? What was this sensation?

What was this?

13wolfsbane: Waaaah! I know! I know! I know I should have updated this a long time ago! Please forgive me, I'm so, so, so sorry! I've been having major writer's block on this chapter, so forgive me if this is crappy! Like I said, I had major writer's block on this for a very, very, very long while now as you can see. Well, please R&R and tell me what ya think. And again, SORRY!

Marcus: Yeah, you should be!

13wolfsbane: Marcus, get out!

Marcus: What? Why?

13wolfsbane: JUST LEAVE! Thank you for your time! ^_^

Marcus: Creepy much?

Agumon: Yep.

Goamon: What is this all about?

Thomas: That's what I wanna know.

Yoshi: Uh huh!

Renamon: I did not make an appearance in this chapter... that's the first.

13wolfsbane: WHAT DID I SAY! Thank you. And Forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of this season or any other, this is only fan made from the top of my head. I only own my OCs, that is all. And this story will focus mainly on the romance stuff, and a few battles here and there and Marcus acting like his crazy self. ACTION!**_

Chapter 3. Scars

_The little girl laid on the ground, eyes barely opened and breathing very weak: cuts and bruises covered her frail body like a disease. She was trembling, not because she was cold, but because she was scared. Scared to move, scared to think for herself, scared to think of her safety or anything like this. She was just scared to think or act._

_A shadow had covered her like a blanket, a person standing above her without gaining her attention at all. There was to be no reaction from her to this man, for he just stood there looking down at her: his face all blurry due to her hazy vision. How could this all have happened? What went wrong? She only made one mistake and he gets mad and treats her like this, why was he so mad at her for a simple mistake? Why?_

_"Get up..." His voice said, spitting the words out like venom with a hint of coldness in it. When she didn't respond to him, this only angered him further, as he reached his hand and grabbed her shoulder and-_

"Get up, Meke. Time to get up, sleepy head." A male's voice said jokingly, shaking her shoulder just enough to wake her.

Meke had slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision becoming clear as she found herself at DATS and in front of a monitor. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep while working, she didn't even know when she had taken rest at all as far as she can remember.

"Hey, you okay there, Hoshiko? You've been a bit drowsy lately at work, what? Didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" Marcus had asked her, wearing the same expression upon his face as he usually does.

Meke had shook her head, placing a small smile in her lips with an exhausted look in her eyes as she said: "Not much: Renamon and I have been out looking for some digimon that were straying near my neighborhood. Sorry if I worried you or anything."

"Nothing to be sorry about: if you're tired, you're tired. Can't be helped, can it?"

"Right Boss!" Agumon appeared suddenly right next to Marcus and Meke, holding a package of onigiris in his hand/claws as he ate them one by one. Marcus had only stared at Agumon suspiciously as well as the food, something about them... "Agumon, where'd you get those?"

"You're locker."

"WHAT! That's my lunch! Why are you even eating them? GIVE THEM BACK!"

"But I'm hungry boss!"

"I said give them back!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Agumon screamed and ran away from Marcus with the package still in his claws inside DATS.

And so began the chase between two partners over a package of onigiris. Everyone at DATS had just watched as the scene took place before them, eyes all wide with a few irritating expressions on their faces. Same with Meke, only not in the same state as everyone else was, still exhausted from just waking up from her sudden sleep. _'And that dream, what was that all about? And who was that girl?'_ She thought confusingly. She has been having those dreams for quite some time now, but failing to understand them.

"Meke, is anything wrong?" Renamon's voice came from behind, startling her a bit more than Marcus did. She turns in her chair and sees her partner standing there, expressions hidden like a mask with only the sign of worry in her eyes shown. Renamon always did worry over her too much, her and Sampson did-

_'-but why? What's the reason of trying to protect me?'_ She thought. "Nothing's wrong, Renamon, just a bad dream, that's all."

Renamon had stared at her, the worry still showing in her eyes. "Which one was it this time?" She whispered softly, enough that only her and Meke could hear without anyone eavesdropping in. She hesitated to answer her, feeling quite afraid to think of something to say to her partner. "Meke, please tell me."

She gripped her hands tightly, biting down her lower lip, "There was a child laying on the ground, all covered in bruises and scars. And then there was this man-"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" She interrupted her, her tone sounding calm still but more worried.

Meke just shook her head, a disappointing mask washing over her features. "Everything was all blurry for me to see most of some things, sorry Renamon." She heard her partner sigh, bringing back her full attention to her as she saw her expressions change from worry to relief. "It may be a good thing that you didn't see it that well, Meke." Renamon answered her.

It seems that every time that when she tells Renamon about the nightmares she has had about that child and something else, in the end of a question like that she always wore that relieved expression when she answers she couldn't remember or didn't see or know. It was weird to think that of Renamon, but Meke felt as if she was hiding something from her; both her and the Commander when she explains those nightmares to them, it was always the same with them. _'They couldn't be hiding anything from me, could they? If so, why would they?'_

Thomas glanced over at the two new partners here at DATS, seeing that they were talking amongst themselves again. He found himself doing this for a while now, ever since they went to that ballet Meke was starring in, he couldn't stop looking at her. He had came up with solutions to why he was looking at her from a side glance:

1) He was curious of what kind of person she was.

2) He might decide to get to know her.

3) He had no idea of why he was side glancing her while working.

4) He just didn't know what the hell he was doing.

And 5) He may like her.

_'Nah, that can't be it. It is highly impossible for me to even think like that.' _He thought to himself, finally looking away from Meke and back to working. He had came up with those solutions since that night, thinking nothing but those solutions and digimon appearances. There was just something about that made him feel... just different!

Whenever there was battle with stray digimons, Meke and Renamon are always together and never with the rest of the team; they were always going off on their own and taking care of the digimon themselves-

_She finally stopped, her eyes never leaving the match between the two digimon. Thomas grabbed her hand and tried to get her to move away from here, she wouldn't budge. He kept on telling her to move away, still nothing from her, eyes locked on the match._

_"Renamon," she finally said. "Go for the left shoulder!" The way she said this was almost like a command to the digimon. Renamon heard her and went for the shoulder as she said, slashing at it with her claws and a small amount of data appeared._

_"How did you... what did-"_

He remembered the day when he and the other first met her in battle, Renamon was attacking that digimon in various spots, like she was searching for a weak spot or something on the digimon. Meke, she had commanded Renamon to attack that stray Greymon on the exact place she told to strike at. And then after that she had Renamon attack it again with her darts, just that one simple attack and no less than a minute it reverted back into a digi-egg. Meke had did the same thing like that stare and command to Renamon in most of the battles she's been in, and after another attack it turned back into an egg. Simple as that.

_'But we've had so much difficulties just getting them to weaken, and she had no problems at all with a simple command and a hit- like she knew where to have Renamon strike at with all those hits.'_ Thomas began to think things thoroughly, one situation to another. _'I wonder what kind of tactic she uses in battle to have defeat digimon so easily.'_

"Yo Thomas!" And then his voice came out, disturbing Thomas from his train of careful thinking once again with his annoyance.

Thomas glances up slightly at the corner of his eyes, Marcus standing in front of him with that stupid look of his with Agumon giving a similar look, leaning down over him. Eye twitching and sighing of frustration, he was afraid to even ask what he was doing but- "Marcus, just what _are _you doing?"

"Watching you think." He answered simply, eyes wide. "You looked like you were planning a scheme of some sort or figuring who to kill."

_'I regret that I even asked.'_ "You know, that's not a bad idea, Marcus, and guess who the first victim is." He said sarcastically, forcing a smile to crack at his lips and eye continuing to twitch. Marcus was something alright, and that something was an irritating idiot. "Oh so you're pickin' a fight, eh? Well, I'll take you on any time any place, any day Thomas. In fact, I'll take you right now if I have to!"

"Yeah! Never mess with the boss!" Agumon exclaimed with excitement and enthusiasm in his voice.

Thomas sighed roughly, having his hand run through his hair as he groaned. Marcus was difficult to handle and hard headed to get things through. "I rather not fight now, Marcus. Maybe some other time."

"You're chickening out! I guess that proves how scared you are when it comes to facing the champ!"

"No, I just don't feel like mopping you on the floor again this week."

"Why you-"

Marcus was interrupted finishing his sentence when the sirens went off, red lights flooding the room they were in with the rhythm of the constant annoying siren. Those things were never a good sign- well, maybe for Marcus and Agumon mostly- for DATS: there was an active stray digimon loose again. Miki and Megumi were already doing their job in locating the wild digimon in the area it was found. (Yay! I finally know their names!)

_I hate you 13._ Megumi and Miki silently thought, glaring at me like some disease. (Hey, sorry 'bout that. I just never paid much attention to you two.)

"What is it?" The Commander said, covered eyes fixed on the huge screen in front of the room.

"There's a digimon signal down town at the carnival grounds, we haven't been able to identify it yet though." Megumi said, typing on the keys as fast as she went on.

Marcus became ecstatic, already pulling up his sleeves with that wide toothy grin of his showing brightly. Same with Agumon, only no sleeves and had a very sharp toothy smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bag us a digimon!"

"Right, Boss!" Agumon replied to Marcus.

Marcus and the others were about to walk out the automatic door when two PawnChessmon had stopped them from leaving, blocking the doors like two guards. Marcus became agitated and confused by their actions, and eye brow risen and a fist forming. "Hey, what gives?" Was all he could say at the two small knight-like digimon.

The Commander narrowed his eyes at the group, emotions hidden and allowing the calm and collected ones to reveal on his tight features. "Marcus, you and the others will sit this mission out. Consider it a break."

"WHAT?" Marcus exclaimed, eyes balging out and mouth agape.

"But Commander-"

"There digimon on loose. We no wait!" Keenan had interrupted Yoshi from her protest as Falcomon nodded his reply with Keenan, a determined and serious look shot out at the Commander.

He remained collected, showing no other emotions when his attention turned back to the screen. "I said consider it a break, besides, Meke and Renamon are already on the job."

With what he just said, all the others glanced back at the screen, now seeing from a satellite dish looking down on Japan areas: the Commander was right. In one of the scenes, Renamon was carrying Meke in her gloved covered arms while jumping from one building top to another in a matter of seconds. But when did they leave? Was it when the alarms had just went off or when they got the coordinates for the area? Either way, those two moved fast for no one to notice their absences.

"What the hell does she think she's doing? Going off somewhere without orders!" Marcus spoked densely. (Yeah, and you were about to the same thing, Marcus.) "Shut it, 13, story here." (Right!)

In the screen, Meke and Renamon had made to the carnival grounds, deserted with not a soul in sight or any recent activities- well, except for busted up rides and smoking giant holes on the ground. Meke had looked around the area in where they stood in, putting on her communicator over her left ear while continuing for the digimon.

-"Commander, Renamon and I have just arrived at the sight... everything normal except for the ruined stuff."-

"Good, look around for the digimon and report back to us when you do, we'll try to see what kind of digimon you're dealing with." The Commander said.

-"Yes Uncle, we'll-"-

-"Meke watch out!"- They all heard Renamon shouted, as she quickly picked up Meke in her arms and jumped out of the way when an attack flew right where they stood.

In another screen, on top of a ferris wheel stood the digimon, all burning and seeming to have the appearance of a human if his head wasn't on fire with blue flames. It had pale, dust, dry skin tone, wearing nothing but black leather pant and army boots and chains over his chest, covering stitches as the face represented a human skull. (Sorry if I left anything out or something, can't remember what this digimon looked like.) Meke had stared intensely at the digimon, not really looking like she was ready to fight the digimon yet. -"I think he found us."- Meke had replied, locking eyes with its small red beady ones.

"What kind of digimon is that?" Marcus says, staring in awe at what was suppose to be his opponent.

"I have no idea." Thomas replied to him.

"Same here, sir." Gaomon did the same.

"Any data on it?" Yoshi had said, hearing only the tapping of board keys filling her ears as well as the explanation. "That's SkullMeramon, a higher level of Meramon and much more dangerous. I don't think Meke and Renamon can handle this digimon, Commander." Miki said, her tone frightened and worried over the girl in the now battlefield.

He said nothing, he did nothing, just staring at the screen with Kudamon watching it with him on his shoulder. Why weren't they doing anything? Shouldn't he have the others go back the girl up if she can't beat that digimon? Does he expect her to defeat it instantly like the other digimons she done? He couldn't really think that way, that she would be able to do something that hard. They all should have just went down and backed her up on this mission, and have all of their digimon partners digivolve into Champions to take the guy down. At least they could do that. But he just wasn't-

A minute of concealed silence passed and still he did nothing, only watching as Renamon tried to take SkullMeramon on with the usual kick and punching every open spot she found. Thomas had become worried, if not already, for Meke, while she was out there fighting a strong digimon- maybe Ultimate- with a Champion level (I think that's Renamon's level), and she wasn't going to digi-volve or anything?

_That's right, we've never even seen Renamon digi-volve once since they've been with us... How come she'd never try to digi-volve to defeat an opponent? It doesn't make any sense._ Thomas deeply thought into his mind. That was true, though: Renamon had never digi-volved before them and only fought in her current form, while the others would immediately switch forms when the battle had begun. It all just didn't add up right, no sense at all of what they were doing. The commands, no digi-volving, instant defeats and wins... what was their strategy? Really?

-"Renamon! Aim for the right lower ankle!"- Meke shouts to her partner, receiving a nod from her.

_The lower ankle? Just what does that ha-_

His thought interrupted, for then he saw Renamon swiping at the precise target spot, where the foot had turned into data and the SkullMeramon crying in agony. -"Finish it!"- Meke commanded.

And with that, Renamon had jumped into the air as an attack was readied to be released onto the digimon. -"Say "good-bye"... STORM DIAMONDS!"-

And then her attack was unleashed on the SkullMeramon, data dissolving and reforming back to an egg. (And sorry, like I said in my other stories, I suck at battle scenes.) That battle went by in a flash right before their eyes, for them like it was nothing like with the other battles they've had against digimon. It was strange, unlike them when they fight with their partners side-by-side against stray digimons, but she was always in a safe area away from danger and gives out commands to her digimon and then instant defeat. Something strange was going here with those two, and maybe Sampson knows it.

"Wooh! Looks like Meke handle that dude like all the other digimons she's handled. I wonder how she does with fist fights." Marcus commented- sort of- while amazed.

Thomas or others didn't know what was going on with Meke and her digimon- as well as the Commander- but he felt as if he should be the one to figure it out. Something just didn't feel right to him, something about Meke...

It was around break for those working at DATS, and the whole gang of teens had decided that they should snack outside the building instead of inside like always for a change of pace. It was Yoshi's idea to invite Meke with them for lunch, since they thought they still barely knew her- which they did- and thought of knowing more about herself. But than again, that was the girls' reason of inviting her, while the guys wanted to ask a few things about her to solve what the hell's been going on with her and Renamon.

The whole gang had settled down in a park not far from DATS, enjoying the scenery and the wonderful silence-

-until Marcus ruined it with his loud talk and tales about the latest fights. (Never gets old for him!)

"-so I said, 'what're you lookin' at punk?" And then he tries to throw a blow in my face if I hadn't used my reflexes to dodge that hit and-" He told his story.

"Wow, Boss, did you beat him up really good?" Agumon questioned, getting into the story of his "Boss".

"You know I did, Agumon! No one can defeat Marcus Damon in fights!"

"Yeah Boss!"

"And where was this story going exactly?" Thomas questioned irritatingly, a blood vessel about to pop.

Mostly the guys were listening to Marcus rant while the girls were giggling about stuff that they wouldn't be caught dead listening to or even responding to. From what the girls had found out, Meke was just a regular girl like them: into shopping-but not that much, watching movies, reading books, living with her Grandfather and Renamon, and more on her 'Uncle' relationship with the Commander. Meke had said it was because the Commander was close friends with her Grandfather when he was in DATS, and of course, encouraged her to be in DATS, since Renamon used to be his partner before becoming hers. Everything had seemed normal, but when Yoshi had suddenly asked her a question about her parents, she replied-

"My parents? Well, to be honest, I don't remember." Meke answered her questioned simply, a small smile plastered on her lips.

This caught the attention of the guys, shutting Marcus up for once, and Yoshi had given her a confused look. "What do you mean? You don't know them?"

"I mean I can't seem to remember anything about them, not since I was only six years old. I try to remember, but can't, and Uncle Sampson, Renamon, and my Grandfather say it'd be best if I don't remember. I'm not sure why , though, but that's what they've told me.

"And even when I try I still don't remember a thing, not since-" She pauses in mid-sentence, her smile vanishing as she went to deep thought, eyes becoming foggy and far away as she casted them downward.

Curiosity was eating at them all, wanting to know what she was about to say before stopping in silence.

"Ms. Hoshiko?" Thomas called out her last name, grabbing her wanted attention in several blinks later and she smiles sheepishly at them all. "Sorry, must dozed off there. What were we talking about?"

They stared at her in amazement: Only been a few seconds of silence and already she doesn't even remember what they were talking about in those seconds.

"You were sayin' somethin' about your parents and what you don't remember and then went quiet." Marcus said calmly, recapping shortly of what they were discussing about on their topic.

"Oh, sorry about that, it happens sometimes." Meke responded back to him, a nervous and shy smile playing out with a small blush of embarrassment. "So you don't remember anything at all about your parents? Have you asked your Grandfather?" Miki asked eagerly, sort off pushing the questions a bit.

Meke shook her head. "No, nothing. And even when I ask my Grandfather or Uncle Sampson, they always changed the subject on me without my noticing. Even Renamon does that, and I don't think she even knows who they are, so I just leave it be, though I am curious on who they are." Her own words made her think back to earlier today, when she had that dream of that little girl, and Renamon asking her these questions. They made her wonder if she and Sampson were hiding something from her, if they were keeping some sort of secret they don't want her to know. _But what don't they want me to know, exactly? What?_

Thomas began to think deeply again, everything that Meke was telling them about her not knowing who her parents were and the Commander and her Grandfather changing subjects on her about her parents, it was all puzzling to him. And maybe the others as well if they weren't already on this conversation. Maybe she didn't seem as normal as she looked and sounded to be. Something more was going on here than just memory lost or else...

Thomas was just about to ask another question to Meke when he was rudely interrupted by some nearby yelling and laughter... sound like bullies of some sort. Just over where they were all sitting at, maybe a couple of feet away from them all, there was a small group of kids fighting with their bare fists with some other kid. It looked really rough, judging by how they were all acting and the yelling that was going on in that single area. Great, they all decided to have a nice and quiet lunch break outside DATS, and yet, there are still fights wherever they go without Marcus starting them. Just perfect! "See? Told you guys I don't start fights all the time!" Marcus said suddenly, earning sighs of irritations going around him, all except for one, though.

Meke's eyes had never left that small fist fight, watching as each one took a blow in the face or in the gut. Something inside had told her to look away from it, but she didn't listen and continued to watch every minute of it, somehow drawn to it.

One of the kids, small than the one he was fight against, was thrown to the dirt, covering his face as he was being kicked by the small group of kids surrounding him: more laughs filling the empty void in the air. And just watching it had struck her hard, something about this fight seemed wrong and... and frightening to her. Something...

_...hurt._

And then she remembered:

_The young girl was beaten badly, her breathing slowing and vision blurred up. She felt her body go numb and cold from how many times he had struck at her with his own hands. He reached his hand out and grabbed her small shoulder, pulling her up on her feet so he could slap her across the face some more times; releasing his anger out on her like he's always down to her._

_She was being beaten in the park with no one around to help her from the group of boys kicking and punching her, all covered in dirt and spots of blood staining her once white dress. They've pulled at her hair, punched at her arms, kicked at her stomach until she finally went completely numb._

_Their laughs filling in her head as she thought she was going to die right there with no one to save her._

_"What a piece of trash!"_

_"No on wants you! You don't have any parents, nobody."_

_"Are you gonna cry?"_

_"Cry little girl! No one's here to hear you. Ha ha!"_

_Their voices kept echoing in her small ears, showing no emotions whatsoever to any of them, no tears shedding. It was just like the time when he was beating her up. And then they left her there to get beat up._

"Meke? Are you okay? Say something." Yoshi's voice had reached her, shaking her by the shoulder when she wouldn't respond to her immediately.

Meke violently flinch, staggering up from where she sat and stared horrified at each of the members of DATS; brown eyes wide with fear and teeth clench together. All of their eyes were watching her movements, seeing how she had reacted and terrified she was. Almost as if she had seen the most terrible thing just looking at the small fight.

Now really worried, Thomas stood up and moved forward to Meke, reaching his hands out to her that almost touched her shoulder before she slapped it away, still terrified. Her breathing had become fast, cold sweat trickling down her neck; she couldn't stand their stares at her, she wanted them to stop. No, she had to leave, she had to go to Sampson and Renamon, they would know what to do for her.

"Meke?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She nearly screamed, now running away from the other and off to where she needed to go. Back to DATS, with Uncle Sampson and Renamon.

_Several minutes later..._

Yoshi had decided to head back to DATS before the others did, wanting to see if Meke had came this way and wanting to know if she was alright after the park. She didn't know what, but about that fight, something made her react to that and had her all jumpy and scared like a little frightened ghost or mouse. She had never seen anyone that scared before in her life.

_Okay, maybe it was nothing. Oh man, c'mon Yoshi, you know that that was nothing at all, that was definitely something. And you are gonna find our what that something is._ Yoshi thought, now walking down the halls inside the building she worked at.

She was about to head towards the room with all the monitors, but instead went to the locker rooms first, feeling she had forgotten something in her locker that she needed. A book? She couldn't recall. "I wonder what happened with Meke today, she wasn't acting herself." Yoshi said.

"Maybe she got sick. It could happen when eating stale food." Lalamon had joined her, floating just above her as she walked on down the halls.

"Nah, I don't think it was that, Lalamon. She seemed more scared than sick... or maybe both. Who knows what went on."

"Maybe you should ask."

"I'll try, but I doubt I'll get anything from her."

Yoshi stood in front of the locker room, her hand reaching out for the door knob when she noticed that the door was partially opened a crack. That was strange, who would leave the locker room door open? Curious, she pushed the door open gently, allowing it to silently creek open wide enough for her to peep her head through like some spy in an old movie. She looks around, no one was in here.

_Way to get all jumpy for, Yoshi. What's next? A monster's gonna pop up and scare ya half to death? Sure, that'll happen._ She thought sarcastically to herself.

She walked on it, not even bothering with the door when she went straight for her locker on the farther right of the room. _Yay, more walking_, she though sarcastically again. She was only two feet away from the her locker, walking in plain view with looking ahead, she froze.

Oh my god! She muttered in thoughts, not expecting to see what she saw on her back. Right on her back, as long as a book and all jagged, was a scar.

Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it as it is for now, since I'm way too tired to even change it and also lazy from marching at school today. And sorry if it was too fast, too long, too corny, yada yada yada. And I know this chapter's crappy and all, but it's what I've thought since I couldn't come up with anything good. M'eh, it'll do for now. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Returning Memories

13wolfsbane: This might be confusing.

Meke: Please don't let it be.

13wolfsbane: Now this one has manners.

Yin: And I don't?

13wolfsbane: Yin, go back to Eclipse Guardian. This isn't your story.

Yin: Hell I know it ain't!

13wolfsbane: See? No manners!

Yin: Why you-

Meke: Uh oh! Uh... please read the story now. 13 doesn't own digimon of any season, just me and Yin and some other OCs appearing in this story.

Yin: Like hell she owns me!

xXxXx

Like a swan, she had to be beautiful with grace and had to be flawless. There was to be no mistake in her dancing and her appearance on stage, everything had to be perfect, nothing to go wrong, nothing to the slightest mistake. Performances had to be perfect, appearance had to be perfect, the dancer herself had to be perfect in every way there was.

But she wasn't, she wasn't perfect. She had flaws, a lot of them, and she made mistakes. Even as one of the best dancers, she wasn't all that perfect.

Just once glance at her, you wouldn't be able to tell what kind of troubles she's had in her life.

But if you look at her back bare, you can see the long forgotten pain, and probably tell what kind of hell she went through in the past of a permanent scar of a swan.

xXxXx

"Meke?" Yoshi whispers, eyes wide as she stared at Meke's half covered back.

Meke had whipped her head to her direction, gasping as she had heard her voice all of a sudden, breaking the cold dead silence in the atmosphere. Yoshi studied her features, she looked just as she was in the park; all scared like a lost child in a place she knew nothing of, full of strangers and such. Living in a nightmare. That was how she appeared to Yoshi, just like a scared child.

"Meke, your back... what-"

She saw that Meke had quickly slip a blouse on, grabbing the jacket that hanged in her locker and closed it in such a hurry. "Meke?"

Yoshi tries to walk closer to the frightened girl, only to cause to her flinch so violently as she dashed past her and Lalamon to outside of the girl's locker room. It was weird for her to act like that, like in the park with that fight with random kids. Yoshi didn't know what was going on with her, nor did she know the reason for why she had acted the way she did-

"Now that was a bit rude!" Lalamon said, small hands (or whatever they are) folded in front of herself, waiting for Yoshi to say something in return. "She could have at least said excuse me or something before running out like that."

"I'm sure she had a reason, Lalamon. And it might as well be a very good one for that scar on her back." Yoshi said, her mind plagued by the image of that scar on Meke's back.

"Maybe it was all that dancing?"

Yoshi shook her head. "I highly doubt that dancing would be leaving something like that on her back... something that _big_."

"Then how do you suppose she got it?" Lalamon questioned her.

Yoshi was so unsure of herself, of why Meke had ran away from them and her, and that scar... "I'm not sure, Lalamon. I'm just not sure."

xXxXx

"What?"

Marcus wasn't really quite sure he was hearing what Yoshi just said right, staring in both disbelief and confusion. After coming back from the park with others while trying to break up a fight (or in his case, join a fight), he expected to spend the last few minutes of his break talking about more fighting styles he could come up with- not foreshadowing news from Yoshi about Meke. "So you snuck in on her changing?" Agumon said bluntly, his right claw near his sharp teeth as if he were still hungry. (And he probably was.)

"By accident, I didn't even know she was in there until I walked in." Yoshi explained to Agumon, a little glad that it wasn't Marcus asking that kind of a question for once. "She seemed really out of it, since she never noticed that I was there."

"And around that time that's when you saw that scar?" Thomas questioned her.

Yoshi nodded, looking down at her hands laying on top of her lap; the image was still plaguing her mind, staying like an old stain of blood on a cloth. Meke seemed so nice since she joined DATS, having being a dancer and all, but that scar was just- who would do something like that to her? Any one of them could have asked the Commander about Meke, since he knew her and her grandfather, but he had already left the building when Meke did with Renamon.

"I sure hope she's alright." Megumi said, wearing the concern mask over her face as she looked over at Miki, who nodded in agreement.

"Just what the hell happened to her? The incident at the park was weird enough, but this?" Marcus said, anger clearly seeping through gritted teeth.

"Obviously something about that small fight triggered something, like a memory perhaps?" Thomas said after, contemplating on the situation. "She said she couldn't remember most of her past involving her own parents, and she said that she felt the Commander and Renamon were hiding something from her whenever she asks.

"Then there was the park, where she freaked out and ran back here, and after that Yoshi came to the discovery of that scar. I have a feeling that the Commander is in fact hiding something from Meke, and he doesn't want her to know."

"Yeah, we know that much, Thomas, but what I want to know is who the hell would do something that? I just wanna find the creeps and beat them to a bloody pulp!" Marcus said, rising his fists with an agreement from his digimon partner in crime.

Yoshi sighed. The usual Marcus Damon attitude was showing off again, wanting to solve everything with a punch in the face or something more or less violent. _Then again, he's our Marcus, that idiot._ "Beating creeps to a pulp is not going to solve anything Marcus, we gotta think this through." She said irritably.

"Then let's ask the Commander, he knows something about this."

"And I doubt that he's going to tell anyways if he's keeping something a secret from Meke." Yoshi knew Marcus was getting annoyed by this, after hearing him cursing silently and shoving his hands into his pockets, scowling as he did.

There's got to be something that they could do, to find out what was going on and who did what to Meke, and why their Commander and Renamon were keeping something from Meke. They had to think this one through. Thinking... Thinking...

"Hey, does anyone know where Meke lives?" Miki said out of the blue, deciding to change the matter of the subject just a bit.

xXxXx (Weird way to end a section, huh?)

_"Piece of trash! Get up!"_

_The small girl laid on the ground helpless and weak, her entire body numb from his hands repeatingly slapping and abusing her. Streams of tears falling down on both sides of her face, whimpering out of the numb pain she felt coming across her face that sting from his hand._

_She was too weak to get up, too afraid of what would happen, too afraid of him._

_This only angered him. He snatched her from the ground and brought her in the air, her frail hands clasping onto his wrist connected to the hand that held her shirt. She cried out, and because she did he slapped her. Hard enough to make her bite her lip and taste the bitter saltiness of blood in her mouth. "SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

_He'd risen his hand again, preparing for another strike at her delicately numb face, preparing to feel the hardness of the hand. Once his grip had her, she couldn't escape. "This'll teach you, trash! Now shut up!"_

xXxXx

_"NO!"_ Meke sprung upward from her bed and began to cry out, her hands clasped at the sides of her head. She screamed as loud as she could, as loud as she wanted, as loud as so people would hear her, to help her, to save her.

"Meke?" Renamon appeared next to her bed, concern deep in her beautiful voice. "Meke what happened! Meke!"

Meke kept screaming, the warm tears trailing down her face like a river flowing strongly. Renamon tried to calm her as best as she could, trying to calm her until her grandfather came. "Meke, please, calm down!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Meke shouted, her eyes shut tightly closed. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

Renamon's eyes had widened with such fear washing over her... No... No, it couldn't have happened, she couldn't have remembered yet. She couldn't! "Meke!"

"PLEASE DONT!"

"_Mekeko..._"

Meke's screaming suddenly ceased when she heard his raspy low voice, eyes wide with horror and sadness. She turns to find Renamon next to her, and by the doorway of her room was her grandfather, Kaito, old with white hair and wrinkles on his face. Brown eyes showing care and comfort, never cold and bitter and filled with anger and madness. He smiled warmly at his granddaughter, walking over to her. "Meke," He said her nickname. "It's alright, it was only a nightmare. There's nothing to be afraid of my child, absolutely nothing. So please, calm down."

Meke continued to cry, leaning over to her partner for comfort. Renamon knew she needed it right now, so much comfort she needed. Meke continued to cry, each falling tear wetting Renamon's fur as she did. "I'm scared," she whispers weakly. "I'm so scared..."

Her grandfather placed his fragile hand on her shoulder. "It's alright now, Meke. Here, I'll go bring you some tea, that might help ease your troubles." And with that, he exited the room, leaving Renamon in care of the weeping girl.

"Meke..." Renamon mutters.

"Renamon, why...? Why am I having these nightmares? What's going on? I'm scared Renamon, I'm just- I'm just so scared... I don't know what to do."

xXxXx

Kaito walked down the stairs patiently with his hands held behind his back, worry showing in his wrinkled features. He knew this would happened one day, he knew her memories would come back to her one day. But why did it have to be so soon? And so painful for her? _But she still doesn't know those dreams are actually her past, she doesn't fully remember the small girl in her dreams are actually _her_. The poor thing._

He made it to the last step and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Good thing the water had already begun to boil.

"How is she?"

Kaito had no need to look to know the owner of the voice, he sighs, frowning solemnly. "She is fine, Sampson. Just another reoccurring nightmare."

"Do you think it was because of that small fight she saw at the park?" Sampson questioned. "Do you think just _seeing_ it triggered something?"

"I do not know, Sampson, for all I know it might have. But... we knew it would happen, it was bound to happen to her one day when she finally remembers." Kaito knew better than to always think negative about the worse things to come, but instead always tried to see the brighter. Even though he could not see anything right now for his granddaughter, it will come. One way or another.

Kaito began to think back to the old days, when Meke was still a child and had just been released from the hospital, he had been granted custody of her after the doctors found bruises that weeks, maybe months old. She still couldn't remember much of her past, nor for what her parents did to her. Almost everything of those horrible days had been totally erased until now. He winced, Kaito nor Sampson and Renamon could stand to see her suffer like this.

Meke was a good girl, very kind and sweet, and always thoughtful of others and never put herself first. She would always smile and laugh like any regular child would, but she'd carried the burden of those memories locked up in her deepest sub-consciousness. They were always with her, just like that scar on her back, the only thing that never healed. How could something so horrible happen to such an innocent girl like her? It just wasn't right.

_Michako_, Kaito began to think deeply. _You really have crossed the line that day, when you and that husband of yours left that poor girl to suffer greatly._

"I didn't tell you, did I, Sampson?" Kaito said suddenly after a brief moment of silence.

Sampson had just stared at Kaito, waiting patiently for him to continue on.

"Just earlier this morning when Meke and Renamon left, I got a phone call from Michako."

"Michako? What of?"

"The usual. About Meke, wanting to talk things over about gaining custody."

xXxXx

_Renamon and Meke had just left only minutes ago, when the phone began to ring. Kaito lifted his head up from reading the news articles in the paper, setting it aside and stood up, walking over to the hallway where the house phone was kept. He picked it up and answered: "Hello, this is Kaito Hoshiko speaking."_

_-"Father..."-_

_Kaito froze slightly, but came aware of the owner of the voice. Female, sounding older than his granddaughter, but was familiar enough for him to recognize. He hadn't heard from her in so long, like- what? Two years? Maybe three? "Michako." He said her name flatly, with no emotion._

_-"Father, we need to talk. Is Mekeko there?"-_

_"She left awhile ago," He answered coldly over the phone. "What is it about this time?"_

_-"Is she well? Does she ask about us?"- She seemed worried, kind of scared. If she was concerned for her own child, you think she would have started caring and left her husband instead of staying and having him abuse her like that._

_"She doesn't even remember who you two are, so why would she ask about you? And why start caring now after so long?"_

_-"I'm her mother, I have to care about her. I worry over her everyday, and so does Satoshi. But father, we really have to talk."-_

_"And my answer will always be _no_, no matter what you try to say to convince me." He said more stern and cold hearted. "Meke is _

_Kaito heard muttering over the other side of the phone, one his daughter's and the other male, rough and demanding, overpowering-like. Kaito knew exactly who that person was, the very person that gave his only granddaughter that scar on her back. -"Kaito, this is Satoshi."- His voice was fierce, threateningly as always, never any sort of kindness in them._

_"I know."_

_-"We want our daughter back, Kaito, you can't keep her forever."-_

_"As I mentioned to Michako, she has no memories of both of you."_

_-"Memories can come back when she wants them to."-_

_"You mean, _IF_ she wants them to. Do you have any idea of what kind of hell you put that girl through as a child? The reason her memories of you are gone is because she wants them gone, she wants nothing more to do you."_

_-"Mekeko is my daughter, you have no right to keep her away from us any longer."- His voice seemed to be rising, the hint of anger hidden within it._

_"According the custody papers and the restraining order, I have rights." Kaito retorted to his daughter's husband. If there was a thing about Satoshi that Kaito knew, he was violent and took no for answer to anything. But due to the incident with Meke those years ago, he wouldn't doubt if he had gotten a record from the authorities. "And I won't agree upon anything you have to say on the matter of the subject, Meke is never going back to you, and that is that."_

_-"Dammit, Kaito, she's my daughter-"-_

_"And you were the one who caused her to suffer the way she did."_

_After hearing the sound of glass breaking from the other line, following the raging useless shouts from Satoshi, came the continuous beeps of an ended call. Sighing, he placed the phone back to its rightful place on the counter in the hall, and stayed silent for several minutes in deep, unforgettable thoughts. Drifting back and forth from memory to memory, so vivid as always. Kaito knew they would try calling again some time of the month or so and convince him otherwise._

But I won't let that happen, I would perish to actually have Meke return to them.

xXxXx

13wolfsbane: I have a feeling I should end it right here.

Everyone: What the hell, 13!

13wolfsbane: What?

Marcus: It took you so long to finish this chapter, and you're just gonna end it like that? I barely got any screen time! This is almost like that one story you killed me off in!

Thomas: For once, I almost agree with him. _Also I still hate the fact that both the screen time and about being killed off..._

13wolfsbane: What? I'm feeling a bit lazy to finish it is all, and I promise more scene time for your guys in the next chapter.

Miki and Megumi: What about us?

13wolfsbane: I'll see what I can do. Well, that's all for this chapter, but I'll try to get these chapters uploaded faster, but I won't make any promises. Byes, and sorry I got this out later than expected. Gomen Nasai!

Yoshi: Leave a review please for 13 and tell her what you thought about the chapter, please no flames. Ans sorry if this was confusing.


End file.
